The Dovahkiin Diaries
by Siela77
Summary: Scarla, the newest Dovahkiin, the Hero of Kvatch, leader of the Fighters and Mages Guilds of Cyrodiil ends up in Skyrim. Will she help the Imperials? The Stormcloaks? Or neither because she's too busy with all the side-quests? Like back in Cyrodiil...


**A/N - Welcome Ladies and Gentlemen!**

**A few words about Scarla: she was my character in TES: Oblivion. The Master of the Fighters Guild. The Arch-mage of the Mages Guild. The Hero of Kvatch. No, not the Champion of Cyrodiil, though.  
><strong>

**You see, I've never actually finished Oblivion. I had way too much fun screwing around with all the "non-important" quests.**

**Scarla does not have a family name. I tend to be quite unimaginative when coming up with names, so I've decided not to spend time with trying to come up with some utterly cool family names.  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything, you know, Bethesda and all that.  
>The title name "Dovahkiin diaries" is borrowed from Deviantart. <strong>Curse my inability to come up with original story titles.<br>**http : / / .com/gallery/#/d4j67jmI (remove spaces)  
><strong>

( from the diary of Scarla)

Dear Diary,

I've participated in a quite a few wild parties, with the Fighters Guild, Mages guild - Ohhh, yes, mages CAN throw wild parties, contrary to what most people believe. I don't say that I haven't experienced the teleporting properties of too much consumed alcohol, but this newest awakening tops everything off.

A woke up on a cart. This was new, usually I've ended up in the same place where we were drinking.  
>Oh, yes, and there were others on the cart. I'd say this wasn't new, I mean I've woken up before beside man, but that was in a bed.<br>My hands were tied... Oooh, kinky!

Honestly I was thinking that the Fighters Guild and the Mages Guild have decided to pull some pranks on me. If they did that, I gotta give them credit because all the people they've hired are professionals.  
>The burly man with the blue eyes, the totally frightened horse thief, the gagged man, the imperial solders...<br>I was really hoping that all this didn't cost them a fortune, because knowing the guilds it is I who usually has to run around and earn the money.

Well, anyway, I've decided to play along. That was until the horse thief guy said: "Damn you Stormcloaks. Skyrim was fine until you came along..."  
>I was like WHAT?<br>Seemed I was not in Cyrodiil any more. Well, I've always wanted to see Skyrim :)

We got a quick tour by Ralof, the blue eyed guy about Helgen when the cart stopped.  
>"End of the line" - I just wanted to ask where can I change to another cart and ask someone to cut the rope.<br>"Face your death with some courage" - was this still part of the show or have I gotten somehow on the wrong cart along the way?

As it turned out, my name was not on the "Whom shall we execute today?". Go figure.  
>After some introduction - I'm a girl, my name is Scarla, I am a Nord, have blue eyes, really red hair - the Imperial Captain decided just to send me to my death. The imperial guy with the list tried to console me saying that at least I'll die here, in your homeland. Geez, I'm pretty sure my remains would have appreciated being buried in Skyrim.<p>

The first head chopping was done rather quickly. Then it was my turn. However my execution was interrupted when a dragon appeared.  
>"What in Oblivion is that" - a dragon.<br>"Sentries! What do you see?" - a dragon  
>"It's in the clouds" - well, yeah, it's a dragon, it's flying<br>Geez, Imperials...

So I wasn't executed. Apparently, otherwise I wouldn't by writing all these things now, would I?

The dragon started shouting, hell broke loose and I found myself running after the blue eyed rebel. Ralof was his name, I think.

I was really close to get my butt singe a few times while running around, I really was hoping for a decent healing spell, a bath and a bed.  
>No drinks, thank you very much. Hell, after waking up in Skyrim I'll try my best not to consume too much alcohol. Hopefully this won't earn me<br>the title of "Milk-drinker"

And then came the question of the day? Who should I follow? Ralof, the rebel or Havard, the Imperial?  
>Ah, to Oblivion with them, I've decided to go with Ralof. I'm a sucker for guys with piercing blue eyes ^_^<p> 


End file.
